


Алфавит

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Один из бесчисленных алфавитов, мысленно от скуки составляемых Зангецу. Что, если привычка Яхве каталогизировать по алфавиту распространялась бы не только на квинси?





	Алфавит

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: после обретения Ичиго двух своих зампакто

**A. Almight (всемогущество)** – слово из другой жизни. Там же осталась Империя, штернриттеры и их грандмастер, мундиры и величие, огромная ответственность и невыносимая тяжесть бытия. Как оказалось, то лишнее и ненужное, что он привык считать неотъемлемой частью себя. Теперь сфера его забот ограничивается благополучием Ичиго. И всё гораздо проще, честнее и яснее. А вот хуже или лучше – он отказывается решать.  
 **B. Battle (бой)**  – теперь он по-настоящему живет только в бою. Помогать, усиливать или, наоборот, чуть сдерживать, стало его новой привычкой и, более того, – чертой характера. Ичиго невероятно быстро учится. Зангецу сполна оценил это во время достижения им банкая. Но лучше всего тот сражается (впрочем, как и целуется), только когда полностью отбрасывает все соображения разума и опасения всерьез навредить противнику – и действует на одних яростных инстинктах. Поэтому часто Зангецу в бою вынужденно примеряет на себя роль «вопильщика», а Пустой взахлеб смеется: «Только помпонов не хватает».  
 **C. Comfort (утешение)**  – мало кто по-настоящему понимает, как поддерживать Ичиго в трудные минуты. С его почти болезненным стремлением всех защитить и так тяжело справляться, а утешений он не принимает. Поэтому Зангецу морщится от мысли о стандартных способах: в конце концов, он не нянька – но после очередной победы, с честью вырванной у обоих зампакто, он всегда появляется сзади Ичиго, вставая вплотную. И стоит так несколько минут, пока дыхание парня не выравнивается, а в глазах не появляется привычный теплый блеск. Ичиго тоже понимает его, как никто другой.   
 **D. Dance (танец)**  – Ичиго не знает нормальных танцев, только современные, Зангецу считает их лишь хаотичными движениями под музыку. В них отсутствует сакральная ценность, узор и логическая завершенность классического танца. Он бы с удовольствием посмотрел, как Ичиго скользит по гладкому полу, каждым своим движением подтверждая единение с музыкой, находясь в гармонии с самим собой и окружающим миром. Но большого зала с ровным полом нет, оркестра тоже. Во всем гардеробе Ичиго, если перерыть его сверху донизу, не найдется подходящей одежды. В его школе никогда не будут организовывать для молодого поколения уроки танцев, да и сам он не проявляет интереса к таким вещам. Но Зангецу все равно немного жаль.  
 **E. Existence (существование)**  – наиболее точное описание его нынешнего бытия, в нем есть свои плюсы и свои минусы. Но по-настоящему на грани Зангецу был всего один раз – когда мир сдвинулся, став набекрень, и начался бесконечный дождь. Тогда он почти возненавидел доставшуюся от «оригинала» память, едва не сойдя с ума от вновь и вновь накатывающих воспоминаний. Раз за разом крича Ичиго перестать – чтобы он прекратил этот нескончаемый дождь… Разумеется, тогда «хозяин» его не услышал. Зато теперь, говоря: «...Я готов дать тебе столько силы, сколько тебе нужно! Если ты сможешь довериться мне, я не дам упасть с неба ни одной капле», – Зангецу готов отвечать за каждое слово.   
 **F. Famliy (семья)**  – она для Ичиго очень важна. Родственная любовь и узы для него не пустой пафос, хотя «ты мой» и «ты моя семья» – очень разные понятия. Но когда-нибудь жизнь уведет Ичиго из семейного круга, причём лучше позже, чем раньше. И оба Зангецу останутся его единственной, в буквальном смысле, «кровной» родней. Поэтому ему безразличны насмешки Пустого, что Ичиго не хочет знакомить их с близкими. Но это пока длится время людей,  _их_ время – обнимать, утешать, быть рядом в повседневной жизни – ещё придёт.  
 **G. Garden (сад)**  – расхожая у шинигами фраза «внутренний мир – это сад твоей души» – вызывает у Зангецу только усмешку. После смерти матери, в этом мире Ичиго не осталось ничего живого, словно под запрет попали даже бактерии. Первые годы он слишком отвлекался на дождь, чтобы замечать отсутствие зелени. Впоследствии, пожалуй, даже начал немного тосковать по краскам внешнего мира. Да, он всегда с Ичиго, но не смотрит его глазами. Поэтому каждая материализация – услада для взора, даже если случается в трудную минуту. Резкий переход из монохромного мира в полноцвет мог бы неприятно ударить по зрению, но Зангецу предусмотрительно носит дымчатые очки. И все в порядке.  
 **H. Hollow (Пустой)**  – личный Пустой Ичиго уважает его, но считает неприятным типом. Крайне неприятным. Учитывая, что он запечатал его силы, присвоил себе чужое имя, наверное, это правильно. Зангецу не возражает. Но иногда мысль, что какая-то часть Ичиго предпочла бы, чтобы его никогда не существовало, всё же ощутимо покалывает.  
 **I. Innocence (невинность)**  – он не первый у Ичиго, но первый мужчина. Зангецу не спрашивает, надеясь, что когда-нибудь парень расскажет сам. До разлуки тот был полон невинности – в ней только незнание, а теперь чувствуется опыт. И одновременно – полнейшая беспомощность перед всеми ощущениями, эмоциями,  _чувствами_ , что вызывает в нем Зангецу. Впрочем, иногда это взаимно: не ко всему на свете может подготовить предыдущая, даже очень долгая, жизнь.  
 **J. Jail (тюрьма)**  – нет, внутри Ичиго он не чувствует себя как в тюрьме, неудачная попытка, Урахара. Верно, не самый впечатляющий пейзаж, часто идет дождь и почти полная невозможность совершения действий, зато никому не приходится умирать, чтобы он жил, чувствовал, осязал. С этой точки зрения, даже почти бесконечный ветер пустого мира – благо.  
 **K. Kiss|kink (поцелуй|фетиш)**  – Ичиго забывает себя, когда Зангецу целует его с раскрытым ртом, захватывая губы, участвуя в поцелуе не только движениями рта, но и головы. Когда он поводит головой, заставляя, побуждая Ичиго следовать за ним. У парня из горла всегда вырывается еле слышный стон, и член становится каменно-твердым, даже если это их первая ласка. Поэтому Зангецу никогда не целует его так сразу при встрече – предмет их разговора часто бывает крайне важным, а после такой реакции думать о делах не получается.  
 **L. Loyalty (преданность)** – он предан Ичиго, но у него свободная воля. Каждый раз, когда шинигами талдычат про безусловное подчинение зампакто своему хозяину или очередное «король-конь», Зангецу брезгливо морщится. Возможно, допускает он, все это имело бы смысл, если бы внутри Ичиго его не существовало – только дух-Пустой, ответственный за силы шинигами. Но сейчас даже это бледное отражение только рассмеется, если Ичиго вздумает ему приказывать. Ну, в самом деле, не хозяйской же силой покупается преданность, её вообще нельзя купить. Для них Ичиго – не хозяин.   
 **M. Mother (мать)** – рано или поздно им предстоит тяжелый разговор о том, какую на самом деле роль сыграл Яхве в гибели его матери. Когда-нибудь. Не сейчас. Но хуже всего, что ответа на вопрос: «Почему ты не вмешался тогда?!» – у Зангецу нет. И никогда не будет.   
 **N. Notice (замечание)** – чем дальше, тем тяжелее с Ичиго управляться. С одной стороны, хорошо. Он стал почти невосприимчив к чьим-либо уклончивым замечаниям и упрекам: либо они «говорят прямо, либо идут на фиг», по выражению самого же Ичиго. С другой же, Зангецу предрекает себе массу трудных ситуаций в будущем, когда ему придётся доносить до Ичиго то, что он не пожелает слушать и воспринимать. Впрочем, ему и раньше удавалось справляться, а теперь достучится до Ичиго и подавно. Тем более, скрывать ему уже почти нечего, и говорить уклончиво больше нет нужды.  
 **O. Orihime (Орихиме)**  – Зангецу ей благодарен настолько, что это невозможно выразить словами. Конечно, в первую очередь за постоянное исцеление Ичиго, за неоднократное спасение его жизни. Но ещё и за то, что одно ее существование всегда отгоняло от парня всех заинтересованных. Орихиме – чудесная, милая, добрая и откровенно влюбленная, так что любой, у кого сохранились зачатки совести, отступал в сторонку. Какая, однако, ирония! Она хранила Ичиго для него – и даже не подозревала об этом.  
 **P. Power (сила)** – сила Ичиго – его настоящая сила – ярко-голубого цвета. Она насыщена электричеством и проходит по телу пронзительным разрядом. Ичиго еще сам не подозревает, насколько силен, но, похоже, пришла пора узнать. Поразительная ирония судьбы: Зангецу придется высвободить всю силу Ичиго ради победы над самим собой. Но выбор, кому помогать, он сделал, как бы подло это ни выглядело.  
 **Q. Quincy (квинси)**  – комментариев по поводу противостояния «шинигами-квинси» Ичиго от него не дождется. Обе стороны мечтают заполучить его преданным сторонником в свои ряды (и в свои миры!). Но Зангецу твердо намерен приложить все усилия, чтобы этого не случилось. Ичиго будет истреблять Пустых в своем родном городе, какую бы форму он ни носил – остальное неважно. Ичиго заслуживает такую жизнь, какую выбрал сам.  
 **R. Rukia (Рукия)**  – не встреться она однажды Ичиго, тот не стал бы шинигами: ни заместителем, ни полноценным. И она не нравится ему как личность: сделай Рукия над собой усилие – переросла бы свое мышление бродяжки из трущоб и стала для Ичиго, как минимум, отличным другом. Но этого никогда не случится. Его мнение о девушке, насколько Зангецу может судить, совпадает с мнением ее высокородного «брата». И ему это кажется почти забавным.  
 **S. Sensibility (чувствительность)** – Зангецу до сих пор не привык к чувствительности Ичиго – он отзывается на малейшее касание, на легчайшую ласку. И это не только животная страсть, когда неважно, кто. Ичиго всегда знает,  _кто_ с ним это делает. Знание светится в его глазах и усиливает удовольствие: всё-таки они слишком долго ходили вокруг да около, не понимая себя и природы своих чувств. Насыщение наступит еще нескоро.  
 **T. Trust (доверие)**  – тот, кого Ичиго впускает в свое сердце, остается в нём навсегда. Их долгожданное, долготрудное единение сблизило их больше, чем тысячи тренировок. И сделай Зангецу пару лет назад хоть шаг навстречу, он уверен, Ичиго ответил бы тем же. Более того, если бы Зангецу не оберегал столь тщательно «свое себя» перед Ичиго и больше доверял ему, их объединенной мощи хватило бы на Айзена и без Финальной Гецуги. Грустная мысль, но, скорее всего, правдивая.   
 **U. Uke (уке)**  – Зангецу не против оказаться снизу. Чувство собственного достоинства или банальные комплексы – вымышленные преграды, и они его давно не беспокоят. Слишком многое хочется сделать с Ичиго, успеть за время их встреч, слишком много мест и реакций остались не изученными до конца… Пока Ичиго слишком забывается, чтобы просить большего, но явно хочет. Зангецу подозревает, все случится само собой, в безумном угаре их встреч, когда не останется ничего, кроме общей тяги к соединению. И ждет этого.  
 **V. Voice (голос)**  – Ичиго нравится его голос – возбуждает. Зангецу в глубине души принимает это за причуду молодости, считая, что хорошего в его голосе – только низкий тембр. А, например, бархатистым, мягким или гармоничным, его назвать нельзя. Обычно Зангецу молчит, не вмешиваясь в жизнь Ичиго, и не позволяя себе управлять или подсказывать какие-то шаги и действия, даже если парень явно ждет его комментариев. Но однажды у Ичиго проскальзывает, что он просто рад его  _слышать_ , – после стольких лет тишины. И Зангецу в который раз понимает: сердце Ичиго оказалось гораздо мудрее всех доводов рассудка.   
 **W. Worry (беспокойство)**  – характер Ичиго и образ его действий – вечный источник беспокойства для обоих зампакто. Иногда Зангецу думает, что если Ичиго, как тогда с Айзеном, вновь поставит на кон свою жизнь, он остановит его любой ценой. А потом с горечью понимает, что, как и в прошлый раз, сделает всё, чего хочет Ичиго – всё, чтобы уберечь его. Сохранение себя, собственной «жизни» и личности не имеет никакого значения. Только бы Ичиго жил.  
 **X. XXX (запретный плод)** – Йоруичи опасна. Были периоды, когда Зангецу всерьез опасался: она всё-таки осуществит идею «сорвать ягодку девственности» Ичиго. Просто так, из каприза и любопытства, или, может, от скуки, не дав взамен ничего, кроме десятиминутного удовольствия. Ичиго, Зангецу знает, не сможет принять подобные отношения, а если бы и согласился – такого Ичиго он стал бы уважать гораздо меньше.   
 **Y. YHWH (Яхве)**  – Яхве может забрать его из Ичиго в любой момент. И подобная перспектива заставляет его бессильно стискивать зубы. Император квинси будет в своем праве, безусловно. Но теперь в Зангецу не только частица его души, но и Ичиго, – переданная, когда тот выплавил их обоих своими зампакто. Зангецу остается только надеяться, что, когда его призовут обратно, накопленные им воспоминания и чувства остановят императора от убийства Ичиго. Другой надежды у него нет.   
 **Z. Zangetsu (Зангецу)**  – иногда собственное не-имение раздражает больше, чем дождь. «Старик», как изредка обращается к нему Ичиго, в связи с новым оттенком их отношений больше не кажется уместным. Возврат к прежнему, когда-то привычному, имени – Юха Бах или Яхве – невозможен, слишком многое с ним произошло, чтобы продолжать носить это самоназвание. И если Ичиго попробует так его позвать, он ему врежет. Временами хочется, чтобы Ичиго еще раз спросил его имя или хоть как-то разделил обоих своих «Зангецу». Но он понимает, что утратил подобное право, заняв чужое (хотя, теперь уже общее) место. Но, возможно, однажды Ичиго догадается сам?..


End file.
